Ask Bridgette
by lovingrace
Summary: This is Bridgette here to answer questions that you have about my life like home, Total Drama and maybe Geoff..
1. Ask Bridgette

Hello people this is Bridgette

You may know me from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Aftermath

Well here you can ask me about things from the show or more impotantly _Geoff_ so ask away and ill see who i can answer


	2. Katie and I

Bridgette: Well hello everybody out there. Thank you for being here on here while I answer your own questions about myself and other things…Oh yea and there is a nice surprise I didn't mention before, Each week I am here I will have a Total Drama contestant to back me up and talk too. Just to make things a little bit more _INTERESTING_*pause* and this week's guest is KATIE

Katie: OMG! What's up, hey Bridgette how's it been?

Bridgette: Well I've been…

Katie: (sighs) I just noticed how bad I feel that Sadie isn't here with me...

Bridgette: Well I had to choose the people randomly or it wouldn't be fair but she'll be on another time and back to my questions and emails fans have sent.

**Jan10kh asks:**

**Bridgette if you Geoff were to propose to you, what would be your reaction? Also how did you and Geoff become the stars of total drama aftermath?**

Bridgette: Well awww that's so sweet of you to be thinking of Geoff and I but to tell you the truth I really don't think I want to get married yet so I'd turn him down, no offense Geoffy.

Katie: (with a single tear) You two are so meant for each other.

Bridgette: Thanks Katie and Jan10kh as for how Geoff and I got to be stars of the aftermath has really more to do about Geoff. You see the producers asked him to host it and he'd said he would on one condition…If I was on it too.

Katie: Wasn't the condition that he gets to have his own make-up room and the producers later added you on it.

_Bridgette elbows Katie_

Bridgette: (looking worried) Anyways on to our next question.

**Swimmydimmy asks:**

**Heyy Bridgette you're like an amazing character in the show! Anyways I have a question, what was your favorite part about hosting the aftermath with Geoff?**

Katie: Wow these people really love the aftermath.

Bridgette: They sure do and to answer your question swimmydimmy my favorite part about hosting the aftermath was being with Geoff even though it made him an obnoxious jerk which by the way is also what I said on the first Total Drama World Tour Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters.

Katie: Oh that show was so sweet it made me and Sadie cry nonstop.

Bridgette: Well we have time for one more question so hold it in Katie.

**Noah's twin asks:**

**Hi I am curious on your options of all the people you get paired up with. Also how was your time on Total Drama? Thank you and goodbye.**  
><strong>Noah`s Twin out.<strong>

Bridgette: Well I see we have a Noah fan out there and speaking of Noah as you asked he is one person I randomly get paired up with on here and he is nice and sweet when you meet him but definitely not, Cody is another and no, Alejandro is one of the guys I never want to see again, Ezequial is one I get paired up with a lot too and I do feel bad for him but ever since I learned he was a sexist jerk I guess…

Katie: Aww Bridgette you're blushing!

Bridgette: No I'm not and would you look at the time it seems that's all the time we have here so meet me next time when I have another Total Drama guest… which is*drum rolls* Trent! And oh yea ill get that other question I didn't answer today. Bye and thanks keep asking your question for next week to Trent and me.


	3. Trent and I

Bridgette: Hello all people out there as you know I was going to write way later in the week but since I just keep getting questions from all my awesome fans I decided to host again today here with this week's special guest…Trent!

Trent: What's up Bridge, I'm psyched to be here with you.

Bridgette: Thanks Trent you always were a sweetie too bad what happened on the show with Gwen because Duncan sure doesn't deserve her.

Trent: Well um yea it was hard but hey I know what'll cheer everyone up! How about we answer some questions?

Bridgette: Ok and good you mention that because we have some great people, old and new, asking away so let's start.

**Jster1983 asks:**

**Bridgette. I am curious. How come when in season 1 Courtney got kicked off because of Harold you showed no emotion? Is that because you knew it would happen or more likely that you voted her off and lied about it with Harold, Duncan, and Geoff and were too cowardly to face her wrath like an adult? Either way it looks suspicious.**

Trent:*puts one eyebrow up* _Yea I was wondering that too I mean Courtney being your best friend on the island and only girl left on the Killer Bass?_

Bridgette:*looks down* Oh well…um…I…well I think I can honestly say that I never lied to Harold, Duncan, or Geoff about it but…well I maybe did… (cough cough) vote Courtney off.

Trent:*gasps*Wow I never saw that coming I mean how could you ha-

Bridgette: Oh look here's another question.

**Lord Red asks:**

**Hey, Bridgette! First off, let me tell you you're awesome; Geoff is lucky to have ya!**

**Now as for my question, here it is. I know you're probably still annoyed with Ezekiel for his sexist comments back on the island, but has it ever occurred to you that maybe he was just raised to think that? I mean he even said his own dad told him to watch out for the girls; I'm sure by now he's learned his lesson.**

**Peace out, surfer girl! And catch an extra gnarly wave the next time you go surfing!**

Bridgette: Thanks so much, it seems like you are quite a fan and yes I guess your question did make me see Ezequial in a different way.

Trent: True the guy did get seriously hurt be Eva. It was also brutal that he got picked on by just about everyone there and not only that but he got voted off every season first and lost out on the money.

Bridgette: Well yea I guess he must living badly especially now that he fell in that volcano and haven't heard of him sinc-

Trent: Wait you mean he fell down the volcano and nobody has even tried looking for the guy!

Bridgette: I'm afraid not and just so Chris wouldn't get sued about Ezequial he has a whole new cast of member that are going to be on the show Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Poor Ezequial thanks for helping me see that Lord Red I'm going to take your word.

Trent: Wow Chris just makes me so mad sometimes why don't we just go to our next question.

**Aura Master Fox asks:**

**Here's a question that's been on my mind...**

**If Ezekiel apologized to you for what he said in Season 1, what would you do?**

Bridgette: Well of course I would forgive him even if I can hold a grudge sometimes I probably won't for long.

Trent: Yup you can always count on Bridgette's niceness.

Bridgette: Aw thanks Trent now let's keep going.

**Iluvpurpleandblack99 asks:**

**I'm gonna ask two questions if you don't mind, okay?**

**Bridgette, who is the person you disliked on the show the most?**

**Bridgette: Who do you believe should have won TDWT (Other than yourself)?**

Bridgette: Well usually I wouldn't say who I dislike on the show because then people want revenge or there's bad karma but for you Ill say it, the person I disliked the most would either have to be Eva, Duncan, or Heather.

Trent: Hey, I am totally with you on disliking Duncan and Heather.

Bridgette: I can see why I mean they both played around with your feelings for Gwen like a violin and pretty much ruined any chances of you ending up with her…

Trent: (sarcastically) Thanks for being gentle

Bridgette: But any girl would be lucky to have you and Gwen will see that sooner or later and if she doesn't that's her loss.

Trent: Oh thanks Bridge.

Bridgette: Welcome and as to who I think should have won Total Drama World Tour I would have to say DJ for two reason, one because his family is struggling and because even though he hurt all those animals he was a very nice person and n to our next question.

**Noah's twin asks:**

**Hello Bridgette and Trent. Thank you for answering one of mine questions. Here are some more. Bridgette do you have a small small small crush on Zeke. I only ask because you blushed last time. Trent yes you have a question who do you like in the show? Thank you for answering my questions and for telling me Noah is nice my brother has a heart. Goodbye for now.****  
><strong>**Noah`s Twin Out.**

Bridgette: Well glad to see you're still with us Noah's twin and um for your question I am going to control myself and say that honestly if I wasn't going out with Geoff I would be with Zeke.

Trent: Wow that is something I did not know...as to my question well no I guess there isn't any girl I like on the show other than Gwen but now she's gone so I guess we'll wait and see.

Bridgette: Well thanks Noah's Twin it's awesome to have loyal fans now to the next question.

**YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby asks:**

**hey hey!**

**Well um... Are you and court still friends?**

Bridgette: You sure do have a nice username up there and since this question is so easy to answer I'm just going to say yes even though she's going to be mad the day I have her be a guest on here because of me voting her off but that all in the past right?

Trent: I don't know Bridgette, Courtney can hold a grudge longer than most people.

Bridgette: (gulp) I'm sure it'll be fine-

Trent: If that's what you're going to make yourself think.

Bridgette: There is still a possibility she's not seeing this so let's move on anyways.

**Cottontop asks:**

**Bridgette, I like your show and your in my top five favourite characters (along with Gwen, Noah, Izzy and DJ). Anyway, you know the way Courtney's been cruel to Gwen and Cody lately? Are you still friends with her despite your friendship with Gwen?**

Bridgette: Wow a lot of Courtney fans out there but yea me and Courtney are still buds even if she's cruel to Gwen being my other best friend and Cody being…Oh um why don't we save that for another question before Sierra kills me.

Trent: You and Cody were what-?

Bridgette: Oh look we have time for one more question.

**SwimmyDimmy asks:**

**Aww thanks for awnsering my first question Bridgette :) I have another question for you and Trent if you dont mind Trent ^^. Anyways Bridgette, For how long have you been surfing? like do you take any classes? And Trent, Have you been writing any new songs lately? I really do miss hearing all your songs! There always the best!**

Bridgette: Well to wrap up this show ill answer quickly, I have been surfing since I was six and swimming since I was four but no I've never taken any classes…I owe it all to my coach which happens to be my dad at the same time.

Trent: And for me yes I have been writing some new songs ever since the Drama Brothers split and you can find some of them on different sites and some are just reserved for special people…

Bridgette: Well thanks everybody for being great fans and asking away and thanks Trent for being a great guest.

Trent: Glad to help Bridge.

Bridgette: So meet us here next time when we have…Eva?...as our guest? Hey did someone do this on purpose? Ugh (sarcastic) can't wait, so get your questions for Eva and I ready people.


	4. Eva and I

Bridgette: Hey people out there, I'm so excited to be able to be here for the most part but as you know I'm not the only one here everyone welcome…Eva!

Eva: Hey surfer girl remind me why I agreed to be on here again…oh wait that's right I get to pound you for everything that happened on the show afterwards.

Bridgette: Um I can't wait but come on Eva can't we at least try to get along just this once, I-

Eva: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you _BACKSTABER_

Bridgette: Well why don't we just get to the fan mail let's hope there's a lot so it'll *whispers* take the whole show

Eva: What'd you say? Grrr…

Bridgette: Nothing let's just go on with the show and our awesome fans

**Iluvpurpleandblack99 asks:**

**Yay! Great chapter: D**

**Eva- You're a fierce competitor and I would have loved to see you on TDA and TDWT! You don't get enough recognition and I wish you did. My question for you is how did you get into sports?**

**Bridgette- Hey, Bridge! What's up? How are you and Geoff?**

Bridgette: Thanks for that and Eva you can answer your question first if you'd like.

Eva: Don't try to play nice I'm not giving in and yup I got into sports when I was born and saw my mother exercising I thought I would have been awesome on more Total Drama if it wasn't for this joker's boyfriend-

Bridgette: Well you could've chosen not to follow him like I did*gasps*

Eva:*gasps* Wow even I know that was uncalled for, so you only lied when you said you had to stay with the rest wow Geoff wont like that

Bridgette: Well maybe I just know that Geoff isn't the best with directions and well I don't know.

Eva: So you let all of us not have a chance on Total Drama World Tour and then let us almost be blown up to death?

Bridgette: Well I have two things to say to that one I had no idea what would happen and two trust me even I didn't want to be on Total Drama World Tour after everything that happened with Alejandro so if you did you wouldn't have said anything.

Eva: Ok whatever just answer your dumb question

Bridgette: Well ok my relationship with Geoff is going totally great if he would just stop wanting to be a showoff towards other girls well it'd be perfect but anyways let's move on.

**Noah's Twin asks:**

**Bridgette thanks you for saying how much of a loyal fan I am. Also Eva please dont hurt Bridgette. Question time.****  
><strong>**Bridgette I am curios on why you voted for You Know. I do not blame you she was my fav but is now on the bottom. Eva if you had the choice will you either date Tyler or Noah? Thank you and hope to see you next time. Here are some cookies for you. P.s don't tell Noah I gave you guys these or he will be begging me to make some for him.****  
><strong>**Noah`s Twin Out**

Eva: Me date anyone I don't think so those suckers can have any other girl

Bridgette: Oh come on Eva you can't say you don't want to date maybe Tyler for the sports he plays if he didn't have Lindsay or Noah who's really smart and maybe a little cute plus he's single?

Eva: Well surfer girl if you like them so much why don't you date them?

Bridgette: Well I have Geoff anyways I voted of 'you know who' because well she did cost us the challenge plus she was going out with Duncan who I dislike very much and thanks so much for the cookies that is very nice of you and Eva would say thanks too but she's mostly the one eating.

Eva: mrmmr...rmrmr

Bridgette: See…well thank you and now next question

**Whenshesmiles14 asks:**

**Hey Bridgette! I must say, you were my favorite character on the show. I have a quick question, if you had to pick another guy on the island to date who would you pick? Good luck with Eva!**

Eva: Good luck with Eva? Is that a joke? I'll get you-

Bridgette: Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't and if I could date anyone else on the island it would be a tough choice there is Ezequial's niceness, DJ's sweetness, Noah's smartness (I' guess I'd also have to see about that with Noah's twin), Justin's hotness so I guess I'm just better off with Geoff because he has all those qualities even though he does miss the smart if you know what I'm saying.

Eva: I hear that if it wasn't for that punk I would be spending a million dollars right now not being interviewed by a clumsy notchop.

Bridgette: Well I could say worse things about you here Eva but then it'd be a scene so ill keep it to myself and move on.

**Writes4u asks:**

**Eva, you do know that is was Courtney that said you needed anger management? If so, why were you so mean to her on the island?**

Eva: I remember that little Miss CIT but surfer girl said that I needed anger management behind the scenes.

Bridgette: Well I guess since I was the only girl left on the island she wanted to mess with me.

Eva: Don't try to make yourself little miss innocent because we both know some things that happened on the show weren't it's just a play for you.

Bridgette: I have no idea what you're talking about Eva.

Eva: Whatever let's keep going.

**Cottontop asks:**

**Thanks for asking my question, Bridge. I really hope you the best with Eva and Courtney in the future. I forgive you for voting out Courtney, though you probably should've voted out Duncan for bullying Harold and convince Harold and Courtney to do the same. Now for the questions: **

**Bridgette: Why did you sign up for Total Drama Island in the first place?**

**Eva: When are you going to start taking some meds? You need to calm down!**

**Peace out, and Eva, you lay one finger on Bridgette, and I'll have my OC, Haddy, after you. Haddy is very dangerous and terrifying you know (see my profile for more information)**

Bridgette: Thanks for the tip and well I decided to sign up for Total Drama Island because my friend wanted to and decided to only if I would too so I got in but sadly she didn't.

Eva: Meds? I don't need meds

Bridgette: Eva seriously even I think you need a chill pill every now and then.

Eva: You know what you're just a selfless careless good for nothing wannabe start loser…

Bridgette: You know what I've had it with you and this show would be better off without you you giant mean unrespectful person-

Eva: Grrrr…

*start wrestling on floor*

Bridgette: Well since we didn't get to every question we will next time with…DJ…thanks people out there and write up more question bye and wish me luck.


End file.
